Currently available avionics systems provide limited or no capabilities in the event of: the incapacitation of a pilot; the inability of the pilot to navigate the aircraft; and/or aircraft mechanical malfunction. Traditionally, these capabilities have been limited to automatic flight control systems which allow the aircraft to: maintain course; maintain heading; maintain altitude and/or to follow a flight plan.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide avionics systems (ex.—flight controls) which obviate problems associated with currently available solutions.